


Dying To Be With You

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Futa/Futa, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim and Chaewon's love is strong.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dying To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~ Something soft after last fanfic, hope you like this!! ^^
> 
> Have a happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

The bright sunlight made its way through the windows as it shone on two figures who were relishing in the bliss of the afterglow after spending many hours indulging themselves in the physical form of their undying love. Surrounded by a cocoon of profound and truthful feelings where only the two of them existed, they embraced each other. Their bodies sweetly tangled together, legs and arms entwined that it was impossible to tell them apart as they appeared to be one and only being. 

“I love you, Chaewon.”

“I love you too, Yerim.”

xxx

“Why can’t mommy come?” A girl who was hugging a penguin plushie asked a tall dark-haired woman who kept looking at the entrance door of her apartment.

“Jiwoo… You know why. It’s not mommy’s turn this time.” Jiwoo’s mom answered her as she tapped her watch impatiently.

“Why?! I want to be with her all the time!!” Jiwoo insisted as she stomped her little foot on the floor, making her mother huff as she looked around the room searching for her wife.

“Chaewon, a little help, please…” The tall woman urged her beautiful wife as she entered the living room. Chaewon spoiled Jiwoo way too much and she preferred avoiding her daughter when she was having one of her tantrums.

“Jiwoo, don’t cause trouble to your mom.” Chaewon took her pampered child into her arms while she frowned at her wife.

“Don’t look so relieved, Hyejoo. You will have her ‘all’ weekend.” Chaewon warned her wife and the latter just snorted in response. Fortunately, she was not going to be alone to handle her little firecracker.

Chaewon tried to soothe Jiwoo as she made her understand why she couldn’t come with them. Sadly, Jiwoo kept making a fuss as she insisted that her mommy Chaewon had to come too when suddenly the door of the apartment was opened.

“How are my favorite girls doing? Are you ready to go?” A woman who was the spitting image of Hyejoo called the family out. Hyejoo smiled broadly once she caught sight of her and the woman waved at her goofily.

“Auntie Hyunjin!!” Jiwoo attempted to greet her favorite aunt by jumping from Chaewon’s arms into Hyunjin’s.

“Jiwooming~!” Hyunjin took Jiwoo in her arms and made her spin around to the delight of their mothers. Both Hyejoo and Chaewon loved the relationship Jiwoo had with Hyunjin.

“Hello, guys~!” A brunette woman peeked from Hyunjin’s back.

“Yerim.” Hyejoo nodded at the woman in acknowledgment.

“Yerimmie!!” Chaewon screamed in excitement as she made her way towards the newcomer.

“Chae!!” Yerim ran into Chaewon’s arms and they hugged like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

While Hyunjin and Hyejoo stood awkwardly looking at their wives’ blatant display of affection, a child, slightly taller than Jiwoo, sneaked between Hyunjin’s legs and made her presence known.

“Are we going camping or not?” The girl asked stoically as she took a bite from the apple she was eating.

“Sooyoungie!!” Jiwoo tried to escape again. This time to greet her favorite and only cousin, Sooyoung.

“And what about my greeting?” Yerim feigned indignation as she let go of Chaewon. 

“After I give Sooyoungie a kiss, auntie Yerim.” Jiwoo replied eagerly as she stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach Sooyoung’s face to kiss her cheek.

“Moooom!!! Jiwoo is being annoying again…!!” Sooyoung could only complain as she tried to free herself from Jiwoo’s advances.

“Who’s ready to go camping?” Hyunjin asked all of a sudden and the children stopped what they were doing to scream in confirmation.

“Me!!! Me!!!! Me!!!!” Jiwoo squealed with enthusiasm, forgetting she had been upset minutes before because Chaewon wasn’t going camping. Well, being with Sooyoung would compensate for the absence of her mommy every time.

“Meeeeeeeee!!” Sooyoung shrieked loudly as she covered her own ears, wanting to muffle her little cousin’s bothersome screeches. 

“They are so energetic today, Hyunjin. I pity you.” Yerim chuckled as she addressed her wife who just smiled in return and took the words lightly. Hyunjin was used to her hyperactive niece and impassive daughter. She was not grouchy like her cousin Hyejoo. 

“Don’t you just love them?” Chaewon asked her wife, charmed by the silly antics of Sooyoung and Jiwoo. She had always loved children even if parenting was difficult. It was what made everything worth it.

“Yup.” Hyejoo nonchalantly replied, used to all the chaos.

xxx

Hyejoo and Hyunjin were cousins and the only alphas in their household. Since a young age, they had been informed that they had a task of great importance that would cement the roots of their family. Their crucial roles consisted of continuing the legacy of their kin. Legacy meaning offspring, obviously.

They had a duty to fulfill but that didn't stop them from fully enjoying their childhood and youth because once they reached the age of majority, they would have to take wives and secure pups. Given that, it was not surprising that no less than three months after their 18th birthdays, which coincidentally were celebrated in the same month, they were introduced to a pair of omegas who they were to wed: Chaewon and Yerim.

Sadly, it seemed that by the time they met their chosen partners, they had forgotten the purpose of their existence as they didn’t take the news well and both made an outburst. They sternly refused to take strangers as spouses. Yet, fate was set and even if they didn’t want to, by the spring of the next year they married their respective omegas.

Chaewon and Yerim had been best friends as long as they could remember. The closeness they shared from childhood made them catch romantic feelings for one another and although they knew they would be looked down upon, they decided to pursue a relationship when they were teenagers. They even spent their first heat together and the following ones too until the moment they met the alphas who would become their spouses.

Their relationship was a secret from their families. Still, it would have not mattered anyway. Both had traditional upbringings and it was expected for them to marry renowned alphas. Thus, when the opportunity was presented, their parents agreed without hesitation and even rejoiced on the idea of their daughters, who were really good friends, to marry into the same family.

Their weddings took place on the same day. Just a day after Chaewon and Yerim spent what they thought would be their last night together. They claimed each other as mates by biting onto their skin and made a profound wound that represented the love they shared. Regrettably, as they were an omega pair and not an alpha/omega one, the mark eventually fainted with the passing of the years. However, even if it was no longer in their skin, they cherished the memory of it as they never let go of the love they had for one another.

Once they got married, Chaewon and Yerim were forced to live apart from each other for the first time in their lives and even though they were miserable at first, soon they found comfort and unconditional friendship in their partners. It goes without saying that they formed a deep bond with Hyejoo and Hyunjin, just not the kind of bond they craved for in a spouse.

Hyejoo and Hyunjin felt just the same. They found companionship in the girls, something that, so far, they had only found in themselves. None of them had a saying in their union and once they understood that the marriage was something forced upon the four of them, they opened up and tried to be good to Chaewon and Yerim. 

Maybe the ‘love’ the pairs had for one another was not the passionate one described in romantic novels. Yet, it was sufficient and it held them together throughout the years because as time went on, they learned to genuinely care for each other and now, almost a decade later, they functioned as a loving family unit. 

Nevertheless, Chaewon and Yerim could not really move on. Whenever they saw each other, on holidays or family reunions, they took advantage of their time together. At first, it was a hug, then hugs turned into kisses, and eventually they both crossed the line and slept with each other.

The love they shared was too powerful to forget and ignore, and although they felt terrible for having broken the trust of their partners, they convinced themselves that life had thrown an opportunity at them and they shouldn’t waste it. As a result, they continued to be intimate every chance they could, behind Hyejoo and Hyunjin’s back.

Favorably to them, Hyejoo and Hyunjin had been attached to the hip since babies and they missed that. They wanted to spend time together by themselves, without the presence of their wives. Hence, they proposed to Yerim and Chaewon that from time to time, each pair could go on trips and they could spend some time apart without worries and responsibilities. Well, they did have to take their children along with them, but that was not a problem. Not even Hyejoo was concerned by that.

Today, as Jiwoo and Sooyoung kept bickering, Hyejoo stressed over the fact that she would be spending all the weekend with them because it was hers and Hyunjin’s turn to drag them along. And as much as she did love the kids, they had grown more alert and curious and she just wanted peace and quiet with her cousin. At least she loved camping.

xxx

“I’ve missed you much, Chae.” Yerim told Chaewon once they were left alone as she jumped over her, desperate to be in her proximity.

“Babe. I’ve missed you like crazy.” Chaewon put Yerim’s legs around her waist and carried her to the nearest surface. She couldn’t wait even a second to feast on her sweet Yerim.

“Chae, I need you so much…” Yerim desperately moaned as she started rubbing her center onto Chaewon’s abs. She always desired Chaewon but she was feeling a bit peculiar this afternoon.

They were not particularly keen on wasting time when they finally had the opportunity to be together. Nonetheless, Chaewon thought Yerim’s eagerness was out of character as the girl tended to be more bashful even after years of being together. She couldn’t help but find Yerim’s sexy demeanor odd as the normally modest girl was practically masturbating onto her. 

“Yerimmie? Are you pregnant?” Chaewon looked at Yerim questioningly. As far as she remembered, the last time Yerim had been so needy was when she had been pregnant with Sooyoung.

“WHAT?? Why do you say that??” Yerim asked and hit Chaewon on the chest. She was just horny and wanted to get it on with Chaewon. It had been a while. In fact, longer than Chaewon imagined.

“I don’t know? I mean… I can even smell your cunt from here and your sex drive is over the top… Not that I’m complaining of course.” Chaewon carefully answered as she knew if she was not cautious Yerim would get angry. She was kind of a yandere and she didn’t want to be in her bad grace. At least, not right now. 

“F.Y.I. I’m not pregnant. But maybe if you try hard enough, you can make it happen...? Don’t you want to breed me?” Yerim lewdly told Chaewon as she nibbled on her ear. 

“Do you remember fucking me silly when I was pregnant? Do you want a repeat of that?” Yerim asked provocatively. Chaewon looked like she was about to faint and merely nodded her head, imagining the scenario.

“Impregnate me, Chae...” Yerim licked Chaewon’s ear shell as she trailed her fingers from Chaewon’s collarbone to her hard rock abs.

“Fuck!! Yerim! You know I love it when you talk like that…” Chaewon forgone whatever she was thinking of doing and closed the distance between their lips.

The moment Yerim felt Chaewon’s lips coming in contact with her own, she threw herself at her lover. She opened her mouth widely and engulfed Chaewon’s lips, sucking on them hungrily while Chaewon panted under her guidance. 

Normally, Yerim wasn’t so desperate but Chaewon was welcoming the fact that she seemed so impatient for her touch as she was practically devouring her. Not wanting Yerim to be the only one doing the job, Chaewon parted her lips with her tongue and made her way inside as she twirled her pink muscle against Yerim’s while the latter kept sucking on her thin lips.

Yerim loved the intensity of Chaewon’s kisses. So ardent and fervent, they burnt her whole being, and even if they were urgent and rushed, she felt the love in each and every one and each of them. They conveyed Chaewon’s emotions and deepest desires. The way she bit, sucked, and pulled on her tongue and lips, wanting to swallow her whole drove her insane as they both were avid for more contact. Even though it was impossible to be more connected as they were already, Yerim felt raw desire fill her up and crave Chaewon even more.

Chaewon was relishing on Yerim’s mouth, her teeth clashing against her, saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. Her lips ached but she couldn’t stop, she wouldn’t stop. Yerim kept whimpering against her, undulating her pelvis against her stomach while she scratched her neck with her nails, digging so deep into the skin that she was certain it would leave marks when suddenly Yerim separated her mouth from hers, a string of saliva hanging between them. 

Yerim looked at Chaewon like she wanted to devour her and when Chaewon was about to cut the distance and claim those tasty lips again, Yerim put her hand on her chest and started frantically moving against her torso.

Yerim was clearly jerking off, using her lover's body as a means to an end while she gave her a beautiful smile, her pupils dilated and her eyes filled with unadulterated lust.

“YERIM!!!!” Chaewon screamed in approval at the wild sight before her. Yerim was fucking herself crazy, using only her hips as support, her waist gripped firmly by Chaewon and her legs dangling in the air.

“WHAT?!?!” Yerim replied somewhat irritated as she had been interrupted. Couldn’t a girl just get off for the sake of getting off? 

“I just… Are you sure you’re not pregnant? I mean, this is unusual even for you…” Chaewon asked concerned at the sex-crazed Yerim. She loved seeing her like this as it was making her go wild with desire, but she couldn’t help but wonder if her lover was really okay.

“I can’t be pregnant… The last time I had sex was half a year ago…” Yerim plainly answered as she kept rubbing herself madly, still transfixed on her favorite sight, Chaewon’s gorgeous face.

“Half a year ago?” Chaewon inquired with curiosity, questioning why it had been so long for Yerim.

“Yessssss…” Yerim hissed as she was bringing herself to a delicious climax while smacking Chaewon’s stomach with her clothed pussy.

“Oh.” Chaewon whispered and asked herself why? Why so much time without sex?

“With you…” Yerim moaned wantonly as she lifted both her arms to caress Chaewon’s face and cup her cheeks.

“What?? What about Hyunjin?” Chaewon continued the interrogation. She just couldn’t let go of what Yerim was telling her.

“You know we only sleep together when I’m in heat and I trigger her rut… She doesn’t touch me otherwise…” Yerim groaned as she quickened the movements of her pelvis and put her hand on Chaewon’s shoulders as she started bouncing up and down on her. Scrubbing herself along the length of Chaewon’s abs.

“I know that, but six months is a long time to go without going into… Wait a moment…? Are you in heat?” Chaewon asked in realization. There was no other explanation for Yerim’s frenzied behavior.

“Am I?” Yerim cutely asked although she looked feral. Chaewon sniffed her and hummed at her unique scent.

“Fuck!!! You are, my love. Today must be my lucky day…” Chaewon couldn’t be happier. She hadn’t experienced a heat with Yerim since they were teens, it would be a first after many years.

“I’m the lucky one for having you all for myself, Chae…” Yerim grunted as Chaewon began thrashing her hips against her, not wanting to disappoint her lover as it seemed Q&A time was over.

The primal desire building inside Chaewon might be something only Yerim could pull out of her as she wasn’t a true alpha. However, she felt very much like one as Yerim became a mess in her hold, cumming unceremoniously on her, undoubtedly ruining her panties as the haziness of her heat had made her forget to dispose of them.

Yerim didn’t really like to get off alone. For her, the whole act wasn’t of significance if she didn’t share it with someone. She felt empty and gloomy when she did it. Therefore, she wasn’t too keen on pleasuring herself.

For that reason, it had been a while since she had orgasmed and now that she was finally reunited with the love of her life and indulging in what was the beginning of their lovemaking, she couldn’t help but cum really hard and clamorously, overcome by so many stored-up feelings. She felt emotional and a few tears fell from her eyes, delighted by the person who gave her so much happiness. 

“Chae, hold me...” Yerim demanded Chaewon’s embrace as she whimpered close to her ear. 

Chaewon hugged her tightly. Yerim was her most precious possession. Sadly, Yerim wasn’t really hers but she could fool herself for the time being.

Chaewon soothed Yerim as she came down from her high, patting her back affectionately and telling her how much she loved her and how good she had been. Yerim only loved the praise when it came from her one true love.

They stayed in each other’s hold, enjoying the tranquility of just being together as Chaewon waited for Yerim’s breathing to even out. They were just starting but if needed they would take their time.

“Do you remember when we used to have synchronized heats?” Yerim asked after a while. Chaewon was still holding her weight as she rested her back on the kitchen counter.

“I do. Do you think that can happen again?” Chaewon asked with enthusiasm. The day was already proving to be perfect but if she were to accompany Yerim in the blissfulness of a heat, she knew everything would be even better.

“I don’t see why not?” Yerim replied while licking Chaewon’s ear, ready to be taken again as she started moving her hips one more time, her slick panties sticking to her needy pussy.

“Do you really believe your heat can trigger mine?” Asked a hopeful Chaewon as she helped Yerim remove her panties. There was no way she would have a barrier between them. She wanted skin on skin contact with Yerim. 

“I don’t know… Do you want me to trigger it…?” Yerim asked suggestively as she removed her blouse. Her bottom was bare but still guarded by her skirt which Chaewon had purposely left on along her stockings. 

Chaewon felt all the blood in her body go straight to her head. Yerim’s heat was already affecting her and she didn’t know if she would be able to handle it. If she remembered correctly, Yerim became an insatiable beast whenever she went into heat, her stamina unmatched as she never got tired, and worst of all she became extra confident and self-assured that sometimes it was too much for her as she became putty in her hands. Chaewon was more of a tranquil type who just got bossy, needy, and whiny when in heat. Their power dynamics were so different when they were in heat in comparison to when they weren’t.

“Yerim!! Fuck!! You're being too much…” Chaewon breathed heavily as Yerim was moving her body erotically above her while smirking at her and biting her lip with one finger inside her mouth. She looked like sin itself.

“Haven’t you missed me??” Yerim asked as she started unbuttoning Chaewon’s dress shirt slowly, dragging her nails along her chest and pinching her nipples. Pulling on her soft buds as she went down.

“Of course, I have!” Chaewon screamed when Yerim lowered her head and bit her left nipple roughly out of nowhere. The marks that Chaewon would have by the end of the day, she wouldn’t be able to explain, but now she was not thinking about consequences. Yerim made her lose her mind.

“Then fuck me, fuck like you’ve missed me all your life…” Yerim ordered Chaewon as she bit her other nipple so harshly that her teeth perforated the tender skin, a trail of blood began to drip down her abused nub.

“YERIM!!!!” Chaewon screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure as she felt her animalistic side take control of her. Hopefully, Yerim was right and she would soon be joining her in her lasciviousness.

Chaewon had surely missed seeing this side of Yerim. She became bitchy and a tease when she was in heat but she would not let herself be dominated, at least not yet. She would show her who was the boss between the two of them and take her to the highest places as she would fuck her thoroughly throughout the whole weekend.

Chaewon’s mind was getting filled up with the lewdest thoughts. Seeing Yerim in heat was making her feel a primal desire to wreck her. She wanted to leave Yerim’s body unrecognizable, cover it with bites, wounds, and marks, symbols of their forbidden love. 

Chaewon knew she should be grateful for the arrangement they had, thankful for having Yerim once in a while, but as time went by, she wished she had more. She was not content with their situation and as these worrying feelings invaded her mind, she realized she was also about to get into heat if not, she wouldn’t be thinking so irresponsibly.

She would leave Yerim in shambles. She would not be able to acknowledge what had happened to her as she became aware of all the marking Chaewon pretended to do on her body. For the first time in years, she felt like she wanted their spouses to discover them. Evidently, the heat was clouding her judgment. Yet, before it enveloped her completely, she had to consciously fuck Yerim.

Chaewon, in an unforeseen demonstration of her strength, carried Yerim from the counter and pinned her to the kitchen door which she had previously closed by kicking it abruptly once they were left alone. She even made a dent on it because of the force. She may be ruining her own cooking space but nothing mattered if it meant she was not ruining her lovely Yerim. 

Chaewon started kissing her hungrily. Her kisses clumsy and frenetic like she was a dog lapping on some bone. Yerim loved them, though. She loved the carelessness of Chaewon’s kisses as they became rougher and more violent.

Chaewon bit the outline of her mouth as she pulled harshly on the skin while Yerim panted and opened her mouth. Yerim started giving wet kisses in response to Chaewon’s raging ones, as she deliberately segregated saliva every time she clashed her lips with Chaewon’s. Their faces were full of fluids as they nastily gobbled on each other.

“Spit in me, Yerim…” Chaewon indecently told her lover as she lifted her up and made her seat on her shoulders. She accommodated her legs around her neck, her wet pussy in front of her hungry mouth as her eyes appreciated Yerim’s pinky orifice which clenched in anticipation.

“Mmmmm… Chae…” Yerim moaned in appreciation of Chaewon’s strength as she rested on her broad shoulders. Chaewon was very powerful behind her fragile appearance and that was one of the many things that drove Yerim crazy.

Yerim raised her arms and took hold of the head of the door as she lowered her head and looked straight into Chaewon’s lecherous gaze. Chaewon’s penetrating eyes made her pussy throb. Her lover was too beautiful and she could only react accordingly.

“Open your mouth, honey…” Yerim instructed and Chaewon obeyed her.

The second Chaewon opened her mouth, Yerim spat inside her buccal cavity. A thick thread of slobber making its way down Chaewon’s throat. The sight was obscene as Yerim kept on sharing her fluids with her lover, a long string of beads of saliva connecting them. They both were aroused with their filth.

Once Yerim stopped the globs of spit from coming out of her mouth, Chaewon seized her thighs fiercely and without any warning, she charged on Yerim’s quivering hole. Her head was covered by Yerim’s skirt, preventing the latter from appreciating the way Chaewon was eating her out which led her imagination to go to infinite places as she only focused on the feeling of Chaewon’s tongue probing her insides.

Chaewon roamed Yerim’s pussyhole with her flattened tongue as she licked her hungrily up and down, dragging the tiny muscle from her butthole to her engorged clit as she teased both holes intentionally. 

“Chae!!! Fuck!!!” Yerim urgently pressed Chaewon’s head to her core. She was so desperate for more that she felt that she wanted even her head inside, as crazy as it sounded. Heat thoughts, definitely.

Only slurping, dripping, wet noises could be heard as Chaewon continued swallowing Yerim’s vagina. Biting the folds and grazing its length with her nose as she sniffed the delicious scent that made her an omega. 

“Chae!! Please!!! Make me cum, sweetie…” Yerim urged Chaewon to do more as she started humping Chaewon’s face, eager for the treat only her lover could give her.

Chaewon stopped the licking and wrapped Yerim’s clit with her thin lips as she suctioned the nub, greedy for the nectar it would produce once she had her fill with it. She bit on it with intent as Yerim screamed from the pain but also from the anticipating feeling of what would be her second climax of the day.

Yerim felt her legs give out as she extended them loosely, cumming profusely as Chaewon continued slapping her clit with her rough tongue. Thick spurts of cum squirting from her pussy and staining Chaewon’s face as she continued gulping on her dirty hole.

“Chae… Mmmm…. That was so good!!! I love you….!!” Yerim moaned as she kept cumming, not being able to stop as Chaewon continued doing things to her.

It seemed Chaewon was just starting because in no time, she squeezed Yerim’s asscheeks and started inserting her tongue in her soaked pussyhole.

“Chae!!! What are you doing?” Yerim innocently asked. She thought they were done, but it seemed Chaewon was not going to let go of her any time soon.

“Aren’t you in heat, my love? Don’t tell me you can’t take it anymore?” Chaewon raised her head just to tease Yerim, as she felt her own heat about to hit her.

Yerim just whined at the absence of Chaewon in her vagina and kicked her shoulders using the back of her ankles, demanding her not to stop, not to ever stop. Chaewon got the message and smirked at her cockily.

Chaewon penetrated Yerim’s pussy and made her lover groan in pleasure. Her tongue was going in and out rapidly when suddenly she felt Yerim’s upcoming orgasm and took her tongue out. Yerim started clamping her pussy walls, ready to release her impending juices but missed the feeling of Chaewon’s tongue inside. 

However, Chaewon surprised her when she started lapping on Yerim’s puckered entrance as she inserted her nose inside Yerim’s vagina. Chaewon made her bounce on it and grabbed her waist, pulling Yerim towards her and making her fuck herself against her face.

“CHAEWON!!! OH MY GOD!!! FUCK!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, BABY!!!” Yerim cried out in bliss as tears left her eyes.

Yerim was literally fucking Chaewon’s nose. The appendage making its way in and out of her cunt as Chaewon lifted her from her shoulders just to lower her again. The bridge of her nose stimulating her clit and her chin doing the same to her asshole.

“HOLY FUCK, CHAE!!!!!!” Yerim hollered as she came again by the strenuous efforts of her dedicated lover who seemed so calm and harmless but had proved to be anything but that as she had fucked her in a foul manner.

Chaewon could only smile in triumph at seeing Yerim so fucked up. She was sweating, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck. Furthermore, she was breathing heavily, not being able to form words as she rested on her shoulders. She had never looked as beautiful as she looked right now. Chaewon looked at Yerim from between her thighs and because she was above her, she felt like a votary worshipping a goddess. 

Chaewon might not have cum yet but she felt ecstatic and she knew it was because she was reunited with her sweet Yerim. She loved her so much and wished time would stop so she would have her not only for the weekend but for the rest of her life.

“That was fucking hot. I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on your heats… You’re incredible...” Chaewon praised Yerim. She knew that if Yerim was not in heat she wouldn’t have been able to handle the strain she had subjected her too, but fortunately, she had remembered exactly how to please her

“Hyunjin is one lucky motherfucker for sure…” Chaewon continued. She couldn’t help but think how fortunate Hyunjin was for having someone as hot as Yerim.

“You know, Chae. I lied before.” Yerim replied once she had calmed down and Chaewon had lowered her to the floor. She felt it was time for some confessions.

“What do you mean?” Chaewon asked slightly afraid as she carried Yerim to her bedroom.

“It’s true that I haven’t been in heat for the past six months. But I haven’t been sleeping with Hyunjin even before that…” Yerim let Chaewon know.

“Why not?” Chaewon couldn’t help but think of Hyejoo. They had not been intimate in what felt like years and even if she was glad about it, it made her suspicious. This had to be a coincidence.

“I really don’t know. She doesn’t want to and I don’t blame her, I don’t want to, either. She must have caught on that... It makes me a bit relieved but also sad, you know Hyunjin is amazing, she doesn’t deserve this… But I also didn’t deserve to be caught up in a loveless arranged marriage, either, so… I don’t really know what to feel...” Yerim trailed off as they reached the bedroom, Chaewon put her on top of the bed and hovered over her as she got rid of all their remaining clothes.

“Yerimmie, to be honest… Hyejoo and I haven’t been having sex either, for more than a year... Every time I go into heat, she just leaves the house… I don’t want to sound like a hypocrite but sometimes I wonder if she is cheating on me…” Chaewon said offhandedly.

“I don’t know about Hyejoo. She seems like the loyal type. If she is not loyal to you, who would she be loyal too?” Yerim sincerely asked.

There was no way Hyejoo would do that, Hyunjin, on the other hand, she didn’t know. It seemed ludicrous as both cousins were really aloof and not really interested in anything except outdoor activities or spending time together.

“You’re right. She’s not that type… And I don’t want to sound mean but I... feel relieved… I don’t want to have sex with anyone that is not you, babe…” Chaewon proclaimed as she covered the body of the woman who had stolen her heart years ago with her own bare self. 

“Me too, babe. You will always be the only one for me…” Yerim told her sweetly as she made Chaewon roll on her back, changing positions. It was her turn to please her lover who seemed unusually sweaty.

“I love you, Yerimmie…”

“I love you too, Chae…”

Before Yerim sank into the heat that was Chaewon’s mouth, Chaewon couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps it was time to come clean to their partners and tell them the truth. She wished Yerim and her would stop lying to themselves and be courageous with their feelings and confront society rules. Maybe someday in the future. Hopefully.

They started kissing passionately, letting their tongues not only wander inside their mouths but also alongside their faces and bodies. Ready to make love again when suddenly Chaewon felt a deep acute ache in her genitals and throbbing desire in her body. 

“Fuck, I think you did it, babe…” Chaewon told Yerim as she felt a waterfall coming out her cunt, her body unconsciously preparing her for what she hoped would be a satisfactory mating.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Yerim asked, concerned. She furrowed her eyebrows and examined Chaewon’s face.

“You triggered my heat, my love…” Chaewon grinned at Yerim as she pulled her even closer to her.

“Oh really??” Yerim smirked as she started going down on Chaewon’s body. There was a place that was calling for her if she could tell by the tangy smell.

“Yes…” Chaewon’s former attitude changed as she became a shy and timid omega before Yerim’s lustful gaze. Yet, that wouldn’t last. This heat was already proving to be different for the two of them. 

“Do you want me to impregnate you?” Yerim said as she positioned the palm of her hand over Chaewon’s awaiting pussy.

“Yes…” Chaewon answered embarrassedly as Yerim pushed four of her fingers into her scalding heat. 

xxx

Chaewon and Yerim were on top of the bed, kneeling on the mattress as they were back to back, their buttcheeks bouncing onto each other as they were fucking themselves ass to ass with a huge double-ended dildo.

“Did you know you’re the only one who has fucked my ass?” Chaewon asked Yerim obscenely as she pushed her butt onto Yerim’s, impaling herself indecently on the giant plastic prick that united them as one.

Yerim almost lost the strength in her arms which were holding her weight on the mattress as Chaewon vigorously increased the pace of her thrusts, loudly clapping Yerim’s bottom and dragging all the length of the toy inside her most intimate canal.

“Chae… Fuck!!!” Yerim groaned because of Chaewon’s words and movements. 

Chaewon was wrecking her insides. Yerim remembered her gentle and timid when she was in heat. However, apparently the longing they had for each other had unleashed a monster and now she was fucking her so fiercely that she felt sore all over. 

Luckily, as Yerim was also in heat, she welcomed the feeling of being pounded into the next dimension as Chaewon continued applying force to her strokes, making her lower her head onto the blanket, her ass up while Chaewon punctured her anus with the dildo.

“My ass is yours, babe...” Chaewon moaned as the toy’s angle slightly changed due to Yerim’s arched back. The dildo now pushing upwards into her passage, hitting the roof of her anal conduit as the toy was no longer connecting them horizontally.

Yerim felt the air leave her body at Chaewon’s sudden dirty talk but she was in for a bigger surprise when Chaewon changed her instance. She kneeled on the bed without using her arms as support and started thrusting back, smacking Yerim’s asscheeks, practically banging her from a sitting position. Her thighs rested on her calves as she wiggled her butt against Yerim’s own.

Chaewon continued twerking her ass and reducing Yerim into nothingness as she poked her harshly, spreading her tiny hole open as more of the dildo’s length entered her thanks to gravity.

“Do you feel me, sweetie?? Do you feel me deep inside??” Chaewon asked lewdly as Yerim kept whimpering. 

Chaewon was fucking her so well. The mix of pleasure and pain was amazing, but even if she was being ruined, she wanted more, she wanted to feel so violated that her holes would be unrecognizable by the end of the weekend. Yerim wanted her orifices gaping and her muscles prolapsing from within. Heat thoughts again, apparently.

“I feel you, Chae. My ass is completely yours, too… You own it. I know you can’t have all of me, but at least you can have that…” Yerim grunted as she started following Chaewon’s strokes, squeezing her buttcheeks while using the strength of her arms to push back and fuck Chaewon the same way she was doing to her.

“Fuck, babe… Keep doing that. Keep fucking yourself on my thick cock.” Chaewon encouraged Yerim as she loved the way her slick cunt made contact with her own now that they were squished to the limit. Having Yerim shortened the distance separating them while she swallowed the whole length of the toy with her greedy hole, it truly felt like they were one.

“Chae!!!!” Yerim screamed as she felt her pussy clenching, wanting to hold on something. She needed to be full.

“Chae, please… Fuck my pussy too. I need you inside me. Fill both of my holes. I beg you…” Yerim pleaded to her lover who instantly grabbed the end of the dildo that was inside her and took it out as a variety of fluids leaked from her interior and made a mess on the blankets.

“CHAE!!!” Yerim complained at the sudden loss of her lover. She needed Chaewon and she was leaving her. She wanted to cry.

“Wait for me, my love…” Chaewon told Yerim as she got off the bed and returned in seconds carrying an even thicker dildo than the one Yerim still had in her ass.

“Chae?” Yerim asked, worried because of the size of the thing. The thought of Chaewon fucking her with that gigantic toy scared her as much as it aroused her. Blame the heat again.

“Trust me, babe, you’ll love this…” Chaewon promised and hopped on the bed.

Yerim was laying on her back. She had changed positions because she didn’t know how much time Chaewon would take and she didn’t want to get tired. Thus, when Chaewon came back, she tried to get on her hands and knees again, but she was stopped. The position was perfect for what Chaewon planned to do and she didn’t want her to move.

Chaewon kneeled in front of Yerim and inserted one end of the new dildo inside her vagina while Yerim looked at her. Then, she came closer to her lover and took the blunt end that was hanging from her butt and penetrated herself in the same place. By doing that, they were connected by the ass once more. The only thing that was left to do was to insert the end of the dildo that was inside her pussy inside Yerim’s. 

Chaewon pushed Yerim on her back. The unintentional movement made them both moan as the heads of the dildo prodded their rectums. Yerim closed her eyes at the amazing feeling and Chaewon took her distraction in her favor as she placed the remaining end of the other dildo inside Yerim’s sweltering pussy at the same time she lifted her stretched legs on her shoulders.

“OH MY!!! CHAE!!!” Yerim screamed as Chaewon started fucking her roughly from the start, piercing both her ass and pussy with the enormous dildos as she kept a steady pace that was sending Yerim to one powerful climax.

Yerim couldn’t believe the cruelty of Chaewon’s thrusts. She was drilling her way inside her abused orifices while smirking devilishly at her. She looked so out of this world like the inhuman movements her hips made every time they slapped her genitals. In all the years they’ve been together, they had never fucked like that. It was unbelievable.

“Fucking take it, Yerim…” Chaewon encouraged Yerim further by dirty talking to her as she skewered her insides with all her strength, casually resting her hands on her hips whilst she made Yerim erupt in the most excruciating orgasm of the night.

“Chae!! I’m cumming!!!” Yerim announced her peak as her legs fell from Chaewon’s shoulders in complete exhaustion, just for Chaewon to grab them in the air. 

“We’re not done yet, babe… I want to cum, too…” Chaewon stressed as she hastily pulled out the dildos from herself and Yerim who doubled over in pain at the sudden feeling of emptiness combined with the sensitivity of her recent orgasm.

Yerim was amazed at Chaewon’s crudeness and even if she was feeling half-dead, she wanted more of what she had to offer. She could never desire anyone as she desired Chaewon and now that she was in heat mode, she knew they would not get a wink of sleep the whole weekend. They would fuck like rabbits until they were no longer able to function.

Once the disposable toys were out of the way, Chaewon parted Yerim’s folds, exposing her pussy as the cold air hit her and made her groan in delight.

“Chae???” Yerim asked unfocused as she felt herself about to lose consciousness. She was dead tired but if Chaewon wanted to fuck her, she would take anything as long as it came from her.

Chaewon didn’t bother answering back as she did the same and separated her pussy lips and got on top of Yerim. She placed her open pussy against Yerim’s and started rotating her hips, rubbing the whole length of her vagina onto her lover as a dance as erotic as the one of a stripper filled Yerim with feral craving.

“Chae, I love it when you do that...” Yerim became awake in a matter of seconds as Chaewon started grazing her pussy with hers. She loved tribadism, it was one of the things she loved doing the most with Chaewon.

“I know you do, Yerimmie… Are you going to make me cum?” Chaewon asked teasingly as she licked her lips and continued scrubbing her genitals all over Yerim while making wet slapping noises each time their soaked pussies came in contact.

Yerim loved a challenge and she felt her body firing up due to Chaewon’s taunting. She fiercely threw Chaewon on her back and climbed on top of her. If her lover wanted to cum, she was the one who should do the fucking. It was her turn to make Chaewon pass out.

“Sweetie?” Chaewon asked, confused at the change in attitude. She thought Yerim was tired but it seemed she had awakened the beast inside her again as she pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and with the other, she started fondling her breasts roughly while pulling on her nipples. Never stopping to roll her cunt onto Chaewon’s.

Chaewon watched in astonishment as Yerim fucked her mercilessly. She was pounding onto her, crashing her vagina against her own. The speed she was using was fast enough for her to feel dizzy as lustful Yerim didn’t seem able to stop herself. But that was not all. Yerim was not only wrecking her pussy, she was also wrecking her body. Ruining it for everyone to see.

Yerim dug her nails into Chaewon’s body strongly, reddening the soft texture of her lover’s skin. She left a mark in every empty spot she could find and couldn’t help but smile happily at the thought of making a mess of Chaewon’s body. Chaewon was high on the pain Yerim made her feel and encouraged her to mark her even more. She wanted everyone to know that Yerim was the one who owned her heart and soul.

Yerim was delighted by Chaewon’s approval of her action and it encouraged to fuck her more thoroughly. With a stern look on her face, she started bucking her hips with more force, making Chaewon bounce on the spot as she had already closed her eyes and knitted her eyebrows in what she knew was a signal of the beginning of her orgasm. She felt proud at knowing that she would make her lover cum and she couldn’t wait to do it again and again throughout the night.

“Honey… I think I- I think I-...” Chaewon started to say just to scream in delirious pleasure as Yerim lowered her body onto her and whispered in her ear.

“Cum for me, you fucking slut…” Yerim demanded and Chaewon came instantly as she was already on the verge of climaxing but having her orgasm double up in power by the nasty words Yerim had uttered to her.

Chaewon was cumming profusely, spilling her juices all over her body and Yerim’s stomach as she felt that she had never felt so sated in her whole life. Normally, Yerim and her didn’t do dirty talk. Despite being absolutely disgusting when fucking, it was a rare occurrence whenever it happened but she knew that it would always bring her to the edge to listen to Yerim degrading her and she was right. 

As Chaewon was about to tell Yerim that they should be dirtier towards one another next time, she suddenly felt the air escaping from her lips as Yerim suffocated her with her pussy. Not surprisingly, Yerim was so desperate for more that she started fucking her face unannounced while grabbing the head of the bed.

“Come one, Chae. Make me cum too. You, greedy bitch…” Yerim yelled at her while humping her mouth relentlessly.

After being initially taken by surprise, Chaewon didn’t hesitate to grab firmly on Yerim’s asscheeks as she let herself be used for the sole pleasure of her lover. She tried to eat her out but it was impossible as Yerim was fucking herself so quickly that she barely had time to react to her movements. Fortunately, it proved not to be necessary because Yerim started cumming the moment Chaewon started slapping her ass, leaving many handprints on the wiggling globes. 

Yerim scrubbed the length of her pussy onto Chaewon’s face one final time and got off her as she left her face a complete mess. Chaewon was showered in her cum. It had gotten on her hair and even her nose as she felt she was inhaling it. Chaewon tried to compose herself as she coughed loudly and although the experience had been incredible, Yerim felt kind of bad because of her rudeness and as she was about to apologize, Chaewon pulled her onto her lap and started kissing her soundly.

“My fucking God, Yerimmie… That was spectacular… I loved every second of it…” A more relaxed Chaewon let Yerim know. Yerim was stunned by the admission. She thought she almost fucked Chaewon to death.

“Do you really mean it? Wasn’t it too much? I’m sorry...” Yerim still apologized because she felt that she had pushed things too far.

“Yes!! I meant it!! Don’t worry about me, babe… I’m a big girl… If I couldn’t handle you, I would let you know… I was scared at first but then I felt awesome… I know you didn’t notice but I came…” Chaewon let Yerim know as she inserted one finger in her pussy and showed Yerim the evidence of her orgasm.

“Sweetie… Who knew you were into breath play…?” Yerim chuckled as she let herself be carried by Chaewon again. Chaewon had always loved carrying Yerim around since they were younger.

“Maybe we can try it later… Now I feel like we need a bath… We are showered in cum… We need to shower in water…” Chaewon laughed and looked at the remains of their lovemaking while she opened the door to the bathroom.

“Chae… Are we going to take a bath and clean ourselves or are we going to make love again?” Yerim asked suspiciously as she already felt Chaewon’s ulterior motives.

“Mmmm… I’m not sure… Does it really matter?” Chaewon contemplated as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Yerim. Yerim nuzzled her neck and giggled.

“It doesn’t matter at all, my love…” Yerim told her once they were inside the bathroom. They wouldn’t be showering or bathing. At least not for the meantime.

xxx

In a tiny tent, in the deepest part of the woods, two figures were indulging in some fun of their own, just like their unaware wives had done and continued doing. 

Hyejoo’s triangle upper lip was hugging Hyunjin’s girth just above her testicles while her aching throat enveloped her whole length. Gurgling noises could be heard as the tip of her lover’s cock hit her uvula.

“Fuck, Hye. You’re the best at giving head…” Hyunjin ruffled her cousin’s black locks while she praised the blowjob.

“I’m the only one who has given you head, you moron” Hyejoo took Hyunjin’s penis out of her mouth, ready to confront her cousin’s stupid remark.

Cousins would be cousins and although Hyunjin and Hyejoo were much more than that, Hyejoo always had the most enjoyment irritating Hyunjin by interrupting their fucking and bothering her until she would beg her to cum. 

“Fuck…!!! Don’t ruin it…!!” Hyunjin sighed painfully the moment her dick hit her abs. She tried desperately to push Hyejoo’s head back on her dick while the latter giggled, refusing to do so.

“Yerimmie would be impressed if she saw you like this…” Hyejoo mocked Hyunjin and pushed her away from her.

“Leave Yerimmie out of this, you asshole… Chaewon would be scared at seeing you sucking my cock so well, I bet you don’t even go down on her. Poor girl…” Hyunjin struck back as she pushed Hyejoo just the same, both pushing and pulling each other childishly.

“You know very well I don’t do shit to Chaewon and… What the fuck, dude? Don’t mention the mother of my kid when we’re doing this. Are you insane?” Hyejoo angrily spat and landed on top of Hyunjin. Their dicks made contact with each other and both moaned at the sensation.

“You started it, asshole!!!” Hyunjin tried to push Hyejoo off her. She didn’t know why, though. She felt amazing just feeling Hyejoo against her.

“Okay, okay…! That’s on me… I guess I just wanted to brag? You only look like a pitiful bitch when you’re with me, right?” Hyejoo tried to explain her absurd comment. Hyunjin stopped trying to resist her and crushed her in a loving hug.

“You were just being a typical alpha then. A possessive prick…” Hyunjin nuzzled Hyejoo’s neck.

“You know you love my ‘prick’...” Hyejoo counterattacked as she grounded her pelvis onto Hyunjin’s, both groaning at the feeling.

“Shut up!! Don’t be embarrassing… Just don’t bring the girls up ever again… I highly doubt they mention us when they fuck, so why should we…?” Hyunjin snapped her hips upwards and fondled Hyejoo’s buttcheeks with her big hands.

“You’re right… It’s just that… Sometimes I feel really jealous of Yerim… She gets to have you every other day…” Hyejoo grunted and sat on Hyunjin’s abs.

“Dude!! Stop!! Don’t talk about her when I’m with you…” Hyunjin couldn’t understand Hyejoo’s jealousy. She had been honest with her. Yerim and her didn’t do anything sexual anymore. There was no point in mentioning her and if Hyejoo kept doing it, she was certain she would lose her erection.

“Are you getting defensive over your wifey?” Hyejoo didn’t take Hyunjin’s words in a good way. She felt envious of a relationship that didn’t exist. 

“Of course, dude! She’s my wife…!” Hyunjin replied. Hyejoo was being plain annoying.

“And what am I?” Hyejoo asked aggressively as she positioned Hyunjin’s penis in front of her asshole and sank all the way down on it.

The moment Hyunjin felt Hyejoo’s rugous canal around her cock, she felt that she would embarrass herself. Hyejoo had been teasing for about an hour and she hadn’t let her cum. She had taken her on purpose just to stroke her own ego because she knew she was not going to be able to resist the pressure surrounding her and she was right.

“You’re… You’re… You’re the love of my life… Fuck!!!” Hyunjin confessed before importunately cumming inside Hyejoo.

Hyejoo stopped her movements. It was not the first time Hyunjin uttered those very same words but there was nothing she enjoyed the most than hearing them again and again because they reassured her that what they had was real. Furthermore, it was always a pleasure to mess around with her cousin.

“Did you fucking cum?? What a weak alpha...” Hyejoo teased her cousin.

“It’s your fucking fault I came so fast… You’ve been torturing me...” Hyunjin complained and Hyejoo feigned ignorance.

“The fuck…? Don’t blame me for your poor resistance...” Hyejoo continued taunting Hyunjin.

“Asshole.” Hyunjin insulted Hyejoo but the latter just smiled at her. She adored driving Hyunjin insane.

“You love it.” Hyejoo smirked at her and Hyunjin huffed in annoyance. 

“Let’s try again, come here...” Hyejoo said, eager to have Hyunjin inside her when she noticed something that was not right.

“Man! What is this? Why are you still soft? Why is it not getting up?” Hyejoo asked, displeased at Hyunjin’s lack of erection. She started poking her dick, hoping it would awaken.

“You’ve been edging me for an hour! Don’t be a jerk! Just give it a second…” Hyunjin defended herself. Everything was always Hyejoo’s fault.

Impatient Hyejoo didn’t have to wait too much as the second Hyunjin screamed at her, her cock began to harden. Hyejoo smiled in content at the sight and looked at the object of her desire wantonly. She wanted to finish what she had started almost an hour ago now that she had decided it was time to stop playing around. She needed for Hyunjin to be inside of her. However, Hyunjin had other plans.

“Hye, can you fuck me first? I really miss having you inside…” Hyunjin timidly said once she noticed that Hyejoo was about to impale herself on her dick.

As much as Hyejoo was dying to be penetrated by Hyunjin’s thickness, she could never deny her cousin anything. Yet, she would give her a lesson for depriving her of what she craved the most and she would do it by not being so gentle with her. It was what Hyunjin deserved for being so irresistible, having her asshole thoroughly screwed.

“The lubricant!! Fuck!!!” Hyunjin yelled as Hyejoo slid her cock inside her without any proper preparation.

“Sorry, Hyun… You literally asked for this… I won’t pull out…” Hyejoo informed Hyunjin as she ruthlessly slammed her hips down onto Hyunjin’s ass, positioning her legs on her shoulders while she stroke Hyunjin’s dick.

Hyunjin loved it when Hyejoo fucked her as she was doing right now and even if she was feeling a bit of pain, she more than craved it. The way she felt when she was with Hyejoo could not be described by words. They fit each other perfectly and despite their constant bickering, every second they spent together was treasured by both of them.

Hyejoo rutted into Hyunjin savagely and didn’t let her a second to rest. She filled her well and it was unbelievable that she had gotten so used to taking her and wasn’t crying tearfully as she did a number on her asshole. For Hyunjin it felt like Hyejoo belonged inside her and Hyejoo felt the same way about Hyunjin. They had found their match in each other and wished they could always be together like this.

Hyejoo liked the way Hyunjin looked at her whenever they were fucking. She was so beautiful and it filled her pride that a powerful alpha such as her cousin submitted to her and let her do whatever she wanted. Hyunjin could have anyone and she had chosen her. That meant the world to Hyejoo and the only way she could repay her was to rearrange her insides with her powerful thrusts and take her to the highest of pleasures while she rutted into her mindlessly.

“Hyejoo!!!!!” Hyunjin could only scream loudly at the pounding Hyejoo was submitting her to. Hyejoo always fucked her roughly and she adored it.

“Hyun!! Shhh!! We’re going to wake the kids!!” Hyejoo tried to muffle Hyunjin’s screams with her hands but she was not successful.

“Hyejoo!!!” Hyunjin continued whimpering as her puckered hole was abused, her dick bouncing up and down, hitting her lower body as her balls grazed Hyejoo’s every time she pushed her rod inside.

“Hyun, I’m serious, be quiet!! The girls will hear us...” Hyejoo let go of Hyunjin’s mouth because even if she was covering it, Hyunjin kept screaming like crazy.

“They can’t... I... Gave them... Headphones... They should... Be on... The one... Hundred... And one... Episode... Of... Paw Patrol…” Hyunjin breathlessly informed Hyejoo as the latter staggered her pace.

“Fuck Hyun…!!! Don’t fucking bring those silly puppies up when I’m hitting your intestines…” Hyejoo groaned at Hyunjin as she tried to get back into the rhythm.

“Hyejoo…” Hyunjin moaned as she tried to speak once more while looking at Hyejoo pleadingly.

“Just don’t fucking talk. You look prettier when you don’t, anyway…” Hyejoo told Hyunjin as she steadied her pace and continued banging her.

Hyejoo loved looking at Hyunjin’s face when she fucked her but if there was something she loved the most was how her ass bounced when she fucked her from behind. Inevitably, she felt compelled to change their position. 

Hyejoo took Hyunjin’s legs off her shoulders and pushed them together, making her roll over on her front. Hyunjin’s ass looked big and juicy with her legs pressed together as the slight curvature of her arched back made her look like a bitch ready to be bred.

Hyejoo squatted above Hyunjin’s buttocks and inserted her dick until she bottomed out. Hyunjin hissed in pleasure accepting the intrusion as Hyejoo started mounting her desperately. Spanking her butt which wiggled at the hits while Hyunjin’s little hole swallowed her voraciously.

“Fuck!!!! I’ve missed this so much…!!” Hyejoo exclaimed nostalgically as she massaged Hyunjin’s asscheeks.

“Did you miss my fucking ass or did you fucking miss me?” Hyunjin asked amusedly. She wanted to tease Hyejoo. She knew her cousin had a butt fetish and she had the best one among alphas, omegas, and betas.

“Don’t be a smartass. Of course, I missed you but this ass comes with you…” Hyejoo replied seriously as she bent her body so she could bite on Hyunjin’s ass while still ramming her cock inside her. Flexibility could do wonders and she was thankful for hers.

“Hyejoo!!” Hyunjin cried out at the action. She would not be able to hide Hyejoo’s teeth on her ass but she couldn’t care less at the moment. She was feeling too much pleasure.

“Fuck, Hyunjin… I’m so lucky to have you...” Hyejoo felt emotions taking over her. She wanted Hyunjin as hers. She was tired of pretending. She couldn’t avoid thinking of how Yerim and Chaewon must feel as they had been pretending longer than them.

“No, Hye… I’m the lucky one… I love you…” Hyunjin told her as she somehow turned her back and kissed Hyejoo on the lips in what had to be the most awkward position ever.

Truth was that Hyejoo and Hyunjin had noticed immediately that there was more than friendship going on between their wives. It was all in the way they acted around each other. The longing looks, and the painful gazes they used to share before they got married. 

Moreover, everything was confirmed for both of them, the first night they got into rut and their spouses went into heat. Even the cloudiness of lust could not make them unsee the faint claiming marks they had hidden at the backs of her necks. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t know how to approach the subject, so they let it go and didn’t think too much about it. That was until they noticed their wives were unhappy and having them sad wouldn’t do them any good. Because of that, they came up with the idea of the time alone trips a few years ago.

On one of those trips, before the kids were born, Hyejoo and Hyunjin were fishing and talking about life when Hyunjin confessed her feelings towards her cousin. Hyejoo didn’t take the confession seriously at first and thought Hyunjin was just being Hyunjin, but then, when she tried to kiss her, she realized she was being truthful. Unfortunately, she rejected her advances, pushed her away, and left her alone for the rest of the trip. Hyunjin must have felt regretful because she didn’t contact her for many months.

In that time, Hyejoo had sufficient time to think about her own feelings, the ones she had pushed deep inside, and luckily, she came clean with them. She realized that the most important person in her life had always been her cousin. Hyunjin was her everything and although they would be judged as they were both alphas, she decided that she wanted to be with her. 

She might have been a late bloomer or inexperienced in the matter of romantic feelings and sexual awakening but the next time she saw Hyunjin in a family reunion, she grabbed her, made a lame excuse, took her to a hotel and she spent the whole night making love to her while their wives stayed in the reunion, unaware of their joining.

Since then, their favorite time of the year came whenever it was trip time. As the years went by and their kids started coming with them, they promised each other to stay together forever as they knew their wives might have promised something similar.

At the present time, Hyejoo was tired of the lie they had created and wanted nothing more than to make Hyunjin her own and she was about to do it. First, she needed her cousin’s permission, though, because this act would signify an enormous change in their lives and relationships.

As they continued kissing sweetly, Hyejoo felt it was the right time to let Hyunjin know what she was dying to do and hoped her cousin was in sync with her and would accept the proposal.

“I want to claim you, Hyunjin. I want to make you mine. Will you let me?” Hyejoo asked carefully as she separated her lips from Hyunjin’s.

Hyunjin was taken aback by Hyejoo’s words. She had never thought she would ever hear those words from the woman she had been in love with for so long. She wanted to be claimed by her, she wanted to be hers. There was nothing she desired more and as her heart swelled with happiness, she let herself be free from the restraints she had imposed on herself.

“Claim me, Hyejoo. I want to be yours and only yours…” Hyunjin granted Hyejoo permission.

Hyejoo, without even hesitating, bit Hyunjin’s neck as she used all the strength of her teeth to cut through the skin and make a mark that would leave a scar for years to come.

Hyunjin felt her body fill up with joy as she howled in content at the feeling of being claimed by her one true love and Hyejoo howled blissfully as she came the moment she sank her teeth on Hyunjin and so did she. 

Now, they were rightful partners to each other, they were a mated pair and nobody could say a thing as the marking bites would be the only proof they would need to be accepted. It was a done deal.

Besides, they were the only alphas in their family and they already had offspring. No one could do anything to them anymore. They had fulfilled their duty and only wished to be left alone so they could indulge in their love. Nothing would stop them now that they rightfully belonged to one another.

Hyejoo and Hyunjin came down from their high and were resting in the afterglow of their orgasms, they held tightly as the air in the tent became heavy and hot due to their strenuous activities.

“Do you think they will notice?” Hyunjin asked Hyejoo while she caressed her bite.

“You reek of me and now it’s even stronger because of the bite. If they don’t notice it, they will definitely smell it…” Hyejoo answered as her chest filled with pride because she finally had a mate.

“I wonder how they will react… They will be really surprised… They are so into each other that in all these years, they hadn’t paid any attention to us…” Hyunjin grinned at the thought of their shocked wives. It was going to be the prank of a decade. A decade that would be finally put past them now that the four of them will be truly happy with their respective partners.

“I just know Chaewon will faint and when she wakes up, she will push me out of our room, fuck your wife senseless and claim her right on the spot…” Hyejoo provided cheerfully. She loved Chaewon and she only wanted her happiness and she knew it was Yerim.

“Hahaha!! I don’t know about that… I think Yerim will be the one doing the fucking and claiming… She doesn’t look like it, but she is pretty wild. To be honest, she has always scared me… I don’t know how Chaewon can handle her…” Hyunjin added as she chuckled at the thought of tiny princess Chaewon being the dominant one in the relationship. It was ridiculous.

“Really?? Well, Chaewon is full of surprises too, so I honestly don’t know… Maybe they both try to rip each other’s throats and we end up taking them to the hospital... A hemorrhage scare!! Can you imagine??” Hyejoo’s imagination was running wild but little did she know that what she was saying was not far from the truth. That sounded exactly like something their wives would do.

“Hahahaha!! I can totally see that. They are so scary!!!” Hyunjin held her belly as she laughed at the thought while Hyejoo followed after.

“I know!!” Hyejoo continued cackling and soon laughs turned into snores as they both fell asleep with hopeful thoughts and wishes for the future, embracing each other like it was always meant to be.

xxx

Hyejoo, Hyunjin, Yerim, and Chaewon spent the rest of the weekend loving each other wholeheartedly, and even if they were unsure of what the consequences would be once they confronted their partners, they knew only good things could come out when honesty prevailed.

The night they came home, Hyejoo and Hyunjin told their wives the whole truth and between tears, regrets and laments, they held onto each other and promised that they would always be a family and put their kids first and foremost. 

Additionally, exactly as Hyejoo had predicted, Chaewon didn’t waste even a second after wiping her tears as she shamelessly dragged Yerim to the nearest room to claim her and she was also the one who did the first bite. 

Hyejoo wished she had bet on that with Hyunjin, but she didn’t mind it as much because she spent that night truthfully happy for the first time ever, playing with her daughter, her niece, and Hyunjin while their other mothers were busy.

Eventually, the four of them, or six if the kids were counted, started living together in a spacious apartment as a big family unit and that became the real start of their lives. They were hopeful for the future and they were convinced that everything they would turn out great. 

Alas, not everyone would be happy. Poor Sooyoung now had her cousin Jiwoo clinging to her 24/7. Nonetheless, only time would tell but it was certain that when she grew up, she wouldn’t mind as much. But that’s a story for another occasion.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
